


Oikawa Worries and Hates Himself for Forgetting His Phone

by orphan_account



Series: Summer, Salt, and Secrets [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, dont leave big babies alone its not a good idea, nothing actually goes down, please consider reading part one but i guess you dont have to if you dont want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa does not enjoy his summer trip as much as he could have. He has some regrets.</p><p>AKA Oikawa gets hit on by plenty of girls but he can't stop thinking about someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Oikawa Meets Another Iwa

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa's pov while iwaizumi is off frolicking somewhere with akaashi.  
> i really do love oikawa but i also like to make him suffer emotionally im sorry

        It's the first time he's gone anywhere without his phone for more than a day or two. More importantly, it's the first time he's been away from Iwa-chan for more than 12 hours. That statement should probably bother him at least a little bit, but he can't stand being by himself. Well, technically he's with his parents, but they're off doing married couple things, which leaves Oikawa plenty of free time to do as he pleases. Normally, he'd use the opportunity to text Iwa-chan about how much fun he's having, but he was stupid enough to leave his phone at home while he's stuck in this island paradise. Alone. Pouting, Oikawa flops down on the water bed in his hotel room and wonders what Iwaizumi is doing.

"Ah, Iwa-chan, I wish you could see these water beds. It feels like I'm floating in the ocean," he sighs. Tooru stares at the ceiling for a while before getting up and looking at his suitcase. I might as well go hang out at the beach while I'm here. Oikawa grabs a pair of swim trunks and pulls on a t-shirt, turning to look at himself in the mirror. He flashes a smile at his reflection. ( _"Idiot," Iwaizumi says, elbowing Oikawa in the ribs. "You're not supposed to practice smiling. It's something you do naturally. Otherwise it's not real."_ ) His grin falters a bit at the memory, and he quickly grabs a pair of sunglasses and his key card before hurrying out of the room. He needs to distract himself.

 

        The sun is too bright to be enjoyable, but Oikawa can't help but feel like it suits his mood. Bright enough to dazzle, bordering on being unbearable. He heads down to the main beach outside of the hotel. A group of girls watch him as he strolls along the sand. They titter appreciatively as he smirks at them and one of them gathers enough courage to call out to him. "Hey! Are you busy?" Oikawa's grin widens as he all but saunters toward them. They're pretty cute. "Yeah, I'm free. Why?" he asks teasingly. He can deal with this. Flirting is familiar to him and comfortable territory. The girl who called out to him is undoubtedly the most charismatic (and cutest) of the three, with shoulder length hair colored a dark honey shade and set in waves. She introduces herself as Manami; her prettier friend with the long dark hair, Ayako, smiles at him but is quickly distracted by her phone vibrating, and the shortest one with curly blonde hair and freckles is Shinju. They chatter for a while, exchanging stories about why they're here (their friend got a part-time job at the hotel) and how much of a drag plane rides are when Shinju turns to Ayako and whispers something. Oikawa glances at Manami questioningly. She gives him a slightly strained smile as she explains. "Ah, um, our other friend should probably be finished with her shift." She twists the edge of her sundress slightly as Ayako immediately stands up and nods distractedly. "I'll go get her. She's probably hungry after working, so we should get something to eat." Shinju makes a noise of agreement, and rises as well.  
Manami and Oikawa remain seated as the two girls head off. There's tension in the air, and Oikawa feels like he's accidentally walked into something potentially problematic. He turns to smile at Manami and offers her his arm. "I guess we should follow them, hm?" She blinks before returning his smile and standing as well. "Yeah! Thanks, Tooru-san."

        They walk through the sand to where Ayako and Shinju are talking to another girl. She's the shortest of the four, with short, black, messy hair and sharp eyes. She's not what Oikawa would call beautiful, per se, but there's something about her that seems vaguely familiar. It's alluring. Shinju waves at them, as Ayako points them out to the new girl. Manami stiffens a bit before relaxing just as quickly, and waves back. The short girl's eyes are piercing and Oikawa feels like she's looking through him. He mentally shakes off the feeling and offers her his hand. "Hi! I'm Oikawa Tooru." She glances at Ayako for a split second before taking his hand in hers. They're smaller than what he was expecting but her palm is warm and her grip is firm. She looks him up at him and Oikawa gets the distinct feeling that this girl is not like the other three.

"Iwashita Haya. It's nice to meet you Oikawa."

Oikawa freezes because now he knows why she seems familiar.

_Ah._


	2. In Which Oikawa Can't Imagine a Third Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa comes to realize some things and really starts to regret not having his phone on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been laying in my bed thinking about how sad oikawa is when it comes to feelings and emotions  
> also its like 3 in the morning im going to die

        Haya is...well, she is  _a lot_ like Iwa-chan. Her personality is slightly gruff and her tongue is as sharp as Hajime's. They're sitting in a corner at a cafe near the hotel where Shinju's cousin works. ( _She beckons toward Oikawa and quickly glances to either side of them. "I have a 20% discount here. Don't tell anyone, okay Oikawa-kun?"_ ) Oikawa has been doing his best not to stare, but he can't stop stealing glances at her. Her hands are small ( _smaller than Iwa-chan's,_ he thinks) and he can't help but wonder what crime he committed in a past life to have someone so similar thrust in front of him like this. Especially when it turns out that Ayako is apparently the only one Haya is willing to hold lengthy conversations with. Manami seems overly cheerful and giggles at everything Oikawa says, patting his arm and nudging Shinju whose face seems to be torn between amusement and discomfort. Oikawa is used to girls flirting with him to make other guys jealous, but this is new. Especially since he absolutely does not want to think about how similar he and Manami are. The meal continues pleasantly, with Shinju telling them extravagant stories about her older brother and cousin, while Ayako leans against Haya who appears to be fighting a smile. Manami's smile is tight at the edges though, and Oikawa wonders what the story is.  _  
_

He doesn't wait long.

 

        As it turns out Shinju is the person to go to for gossip in the group. Ayako excuses herself to take a phone call from her parents and Manami gets up to use the restroom. Haya's eyes follow Ayako as she leaves and Shinju sighs loudly. The dark haired girl whips her head around to glare at the blonde. "What?" she hisses. Shinju shakes her head, curls bouncing with the movement. "Hayachi, you really have no sense of other people's feelings do you?" Oikawa averts his eyes as the two stare each other down. (He's mildly impressed that Shinju said anything since she doesn't seem the type.) Haya is the first to back down, face flushed and eyebrows furrowed. "It's not my problem if Hanami is uncomfortable with me and Ayako. I shouldn't have to deal with this," she huffs pushing out her chair and standing. She exhales loudly and pushes her chair in. "I should just go. This was a bad idea. Thanks for the meal, Shinju." She turns and bows slightly toward Oikawa. "It was nice meeting you."

She stalks off and Oikawa gets the feeling he's missed something big as Shinju rubs her temples. "AGH. Sorry you had to deal with this Oikawa-kun." He smiles blandly, still unsure of how to react when she sighs again. "Um, I don't know how you feel about same-sex relationships but, well, Hayachi and Ayako-chan are dating. I mean, I'm happy for them but Manamichi is always on edge around them. I think it's because she used to be really close to Hayachi before she came out and now...well, I'm not sure how she really feels about it." Oikawa nods stiffly. He  _really_ doesn't like where his thoughts are heading. He has his own issues to deal with and now he's worrying about what he would do if Iwa-chan came out to him.  _Well, obviously I wouldn't care who he chooses to date...right? I mean, he wouldn't fall for just anyone? They would have to be someone he can get along with well, someone who knows what he's feeling even when he doesn't say anything, someone who's good looking and tall, someone who shares the same interests, like volleyball. Someone like m-_

Oikawa is startled out of his own thoughts when Shinju tugs at his arm and whispers conspiratorially, "If you ask me, I think maybe Manami was hoping for a confession from Hayachi after she came out to her. But Haya thinks Manamichi is 100% straight." Oikawa blinks down at her. "Oh." She giggles a bit at the look on his face. "I hope you weren't planning on getting lucky Oikawa-kun." Oikawa sputters at her as she giggles even louder. Shinju's cheeks are flushed and her hair vibrates as her shoulders shake in her fit of laughter. It reminds him of when he was younger and a stag beetle flew into his face and he shrieked like a banshee. Iwa-chan had laughed for hours at the incident, shoulders heaving in an attempt to get air into his lungs, while tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard. The corners of Oikawa's lips turn up slightly at the memory.

Shinju has calmed down some, and she flags down the waiter for their bill. Oikawa pulls out a few bills, enough to cover at least half of the meal, and he smiles warmly at her. "Thanks for everything Shinju-chan, but I think I should really go. I get the feeling Manami-chan probably doesn't want to socialize for the rest of the day." The blonde shakes her head before standing. "You're right, Oikawa-kun. I think I'll go check on her." She grabs his hand and looks up at him. "It really was nice to meet you. Remember us when you go back, okay? Find me on Facebook or something so we can keep in touch." He grins down at her. "Sure," he replies.

        The walk back to his room is quick, but he can't help but feel like there's a rock in his stomach. Something about earlier has thrown him off. He feels oddly unbalanced.  _What would I do if Iwa-chan decided to date someone? If it's a girl it can't be helped but if it's a guy?_ He fiddles with his key card for a second before slipping in and shutting the door behind him. He lays down on the water bed and stares up at the ceiling. ' _If it's a guy then who would it be? I can't picture anyone else wanting to come with me and Iwa-chan to buy new kneepads, or to see newly released sci-fi movies with us, or waiting on us during practice...'_ Oikawa turns onto his side, frowning slightly as he thinks about how annoying it would be to have someone tagging along with them all the time.  _'I don't think Iwa-chan would be able to handle having another person to worry about, since he already has me._

Oikawa shoots up in the bed, body rocking slightly with the waves. "Holy shit," he breathes.

_I'm in love with him._


	3. In Which Oikawa Really Wants to Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa becomes an accidental therapist after he tries to run away from his own issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im slowly dying because my break is coming up but i still have so long to go gggggggg but i'll still try to update often....  
> thank u for your support!!!

        An hour later after his revelation and Oikawa is still sitting on the bed staring at the wall. "What the fuck," he whispers to himself. Obviously he's always been attached to Hajime since they grew up together, but this discovery is too much for him to handle. He turns slightly to stare at himself in the mirror near the door. His face looks like he just went through hell and back.  _What the fuck. I can't think about this right now. I just need to clear my head. I need to calm down._ He rubs a hand across his face before digging through his suitcase and changing into a well worn t-shirt ( _"Oikawa-san, I saw this on my trip and it reminded me of you," Matsukawa said. Oikawa opened the bag and pulled out a hideous tie die shirt that reads 'Space Cadet' in bright bold letters. Iwaizumi shook his head and sighed as Kindaichi burst into laughter._ ) Oikawa smiles as he tugs it on and changes into some running shorts. A couple of laps around the hotel should help him clear his mind. _  
_

 

 

        He's on his fifth or sixth lap when he finally starts to feel tired. His legs are starting to burn and his lungs ache. Oikawa slows his pace as he gets closer to finishing his lap and stares out into the ocean and the reflection of the night sky. The moon is hidden by the fog rolling in from the coast, and it's hard for him to see the stars in this weather. But Oikawa eventually stops completely and sits on one of the benches along the dirt path he'd been running on so he can stare up at the sky. If he's honest with himself, he still doesn't know what to do about his feelings toward Iwaizumi.  _He's my best friend and I don't want to ruin that. But I don't know if I'll be able to act the same around him. Besides, he's never expressed interest in dating, regardless of gender._ He rests his head on the edge of the bench and sighs up at the barely visible moon.  _Even if I were to confess, I don't know what he'd say. What if he hates me?_ Tooru cringes and feels the blood drain from his face at the thought of Hajime cutting him out of his life. He shakes his head slightly as he realizes how ridiculous that would be.  _Worst case scenario, he'd just reject me. But Iwa-chan could never do something like that to me. We're best friends!_

He laughs slightly, thinking he's worrying for nothing.  _I really wish I had my phone on me though. It would be so much easier if I could talk to him._

Oikawa exhales through his nose as he sits up properly and glances at the shoreline. 

_I'll talk to him when I get back._

 

 

        It's relatively late by the time he gets back to his room, but he still has to take a shower after all the running he did. He kicks off his shoes as he walks in and peels off his socks. Oikawa strips his shirt off as he heads toward the bathroom and just about to slide his shorts off when he hears a knock. "Hold on," he calls, trying to pull his shorts back on properly.  _I hope it isn't my mom. She's gonna get mad I was out late._ He pouts slightly, preparing himself for a lecture and opens the door. He's immediately shoved against the wall and the door slams shut as the visitor slams their lips against his. He freezes up for a half second, confused about what the fuck is happening when he realizes who's pressed against him. 

"Manami?"

Her hair is slightly tangled and her makeup is smudged near her eyes and lips. She giggles slightly and then the smell hits him. _She's drunk or at least very tipsy._ Oikawa cautiously pushes her away from himself and leads her toward the armchair near the bathroom door. "Manami?" he questions. She giggles a little louder this time and Oikawa is more than a little concerned at this point. "Manami," he repeats more forcefully this time. She looks up at him and smiles, mouth tight around the edges, too wide to be considered real. "Tooru-san," she sing-songs. "Manami-chan wants to have fun tonight, but no one will let her~" He glances around for a bottle of water, anything that will help sober her up, when she tugs on the waistband of his shorts. He yelps and throws out his arms to prevent himself from falling on to her and she giggles again, face inches away from Oikawa. "C'mon, Tooru-san~ You wanna have fun right? Manami-chan is really fun, everyone thinks so!" He grimaces at the smell of liquor on her breath and he tries to pull back but her grip is stronger than he expected and he really wants to keep his shorts on right now. She presses her face against his shoulder and mumbles something incomprehensible. "Um, Manami? Maybe you should let me get you some water or coffee." He feels her pout against his skin before she lifts her face to look at him. "Tooru-san, do you not like Manami-chan? Am I not cute enough? I can be cuter you know. Or do you want to tell me how to act, hm?" She bats her eyelashes seductively at him and he resists the urge to just make a run for it because he really cant leave her alone like this. She leans in closer to his face and smirks. "Manami-chan will let you order her around, you know. You can tell me to do whatever you want~" She slides off the chair onto her knees, face too close to his crotch and Tooru backs up so fast he almost trips over himself. "Holy shit, Manami you really need to stop. Just sit on the chair okay?" She blinks up at him, smile falling from her lips as her eyes start to water. Oikawa's eyes widen as the first tear drops and he really wishes he could disappear. More tears slide down her face as her lips quiver. "You don't like me, huh?" she asks him. He clenches his hands before carefully patting her head. "I do like you, but as a friend." She laughs harshly and drags her hands down her face, smearing more of her makeup.

"You're just like Haya," she laughs bitterly.

His hand stills in her hair and he feels like this trip is not a vacation at all, but rather some scene in a bad soap opera.

"Uh," he says awkwardly. She shoves at his chest roughly, breathing heavily before sobbing again. "Just like Haya! 'You're my best friend! I'm so glad I met you! You're my most important person!' You people just go around trampling on others feelings. You're so dense you can't see anything in front of you! Horrible! And then when I try to give her space because I don't want to ruin her relationship, suddenly I'm the bad guy! 'I want us to be the same as we were before! We're still friends, right? Nothing has to change!' Ha! Sure!" she yells angrily. "It's fine and dandy for her, but I'm sitting off to the sidelines, trying to do my best to support her, but I can barely breathe around her and Aya! It's like I'm drowning but the lifeguard is busy with someone else!" She wrings her hands and slouches down against the armchair. "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to feel this anymore. I want this to go away. I just want to be able to be happy for her," she mumbles. 

Oikawa slowly pulls her against his chest and pets her hair. He feels her tears fall onto his chest but he refrains from flinching but he continues to hold her until her sobs slowly subside. They stay like that on the floor until she begins to snore softly. Tooru carefully picks her up and sets her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. He runs a hand through his hair, mildly concerned over whether or not she'll wake up okay, and decides he'll just deal with it when the time comes.

He goes into the bathroom after grabbing a pair of pajama pants and another shirt and shuts the door behind him.

_I guess Shinju-chan was right._

He turns on the shower head and takes off the rest of his clothes before getting under the water. He sighs as the water hits his back, warm and soothing, and feels himself relax.  _Honestly, I'm glad Iwa-chan's never dated. I don't think I would be able to pretend everything was okay._ He huffs at the shower tiles.  _After all, Iwa-chan's known me the longest. If he were interested in dating he'd definitely ask me for tips. Even if I've never had a serious relationship anyway. And if he were ever interested in guys...well, he'd definitely be interested in me. I mean, I'm one of the best looking guys out there, obviously I would be his first choice._ He nods confidently to himself and quickly finishes up his shower. His thoughts aimlessly wander from himself to Manami, comparing their situations. He pities her, he really does, but he and Hajime have been inseparable so everything will work out.  _There's no way that would ever happen to me and Iwa-chan._

He comes out of the bathroom, fresh and clean, and decides to sleep in the armchair so he can keep an eye on her. He pulls the comforter a little higher over where it's slipped off her shoulder. She shifts and frowns slightly in her sleep. He pats her hand where it's resting on the pillow and jumps when she grabs his finger. She's still unconscious though and he relaxes before she whispers in her sleep. "I wish I was never in love."

 

It takes Oikawa hours to fall asleep after that.

 

 

 

The next day finds Oikawa waking up in the armchair and no Manami in sight. "Manami-chan?" he calls out tentatively. There's no answer so he gets up and cracks his back and pads toward the bed. He sees an hastily written note on top of the comforter ( _How cliche,_ he giggles to himself) and he picks it up gingerly.

 

         _Thanks for taking care of me Tooru-san. I'm sorry for how I acted last night, but I really appreciate you being there for me. Please don't tell any of the others about it. I apologize for making you sleep on the armchair in your own room. Thank you for everything. Sorry,_

_-Manami_

 

He snickers at how embarrassed she must have been, but stops just as quickly when he realizes how much of an asshole that makes him seem like. (" _Shittykawa, you're horrible at being nice to people." "But Iwa-chan, I'm so nice to my fans! How can you say that?" "You throw away all of their confession letters and laugh everytime you get a new one." "Well, it is kinda funny! It's like I'm in a shoujo manga!" "Yeah, except you're a real life black prince." "Iwa-chan, you think I'm a prince?" "Shut the hell up, Asskawa."_ )

Oikawa flushes the note down the toilet (there's no need for him to keep evidence of that incident) and he gets ready to face the day.

He's making faces at himself in the mirror as he styles his hair when he hears someone rapping on the door. He skips toward the entrance and cheerfully opens it. "Good morni-" "Tooru! Why aren't you ready?" his mom asks. Oikawa freezes, confused by his parents walking in, frowning as his dad chuckles at him and shakes his head. "Um," Tooru starts. "What am I getting ready for?" His mother freezes as well before whipping around and looking at him exasperatedly.

"Check out is in an hour, Tooru!"

_Oh._

 

 

 

        Fourty-seven minutes and twenty-four seconds later, Oikawa Tooru is ready to call who ever is in charge of world records and tell them to write his name under Fastest Suitcase Packer While Being Harassed and Yelled at by Upset Mom. He's surprised his vacation went by so quickly, but he doesn't regret being able to leave. He misses having his phone on him, but more importantly he misses Iwaizumi. He can't wait to get back and tell him about everything he saw, the people he met (not including the love triangle), and how pretty everything was. Of course he'll have to exaggerate a bit to make Hajime jealous, but he's looking forward to spending the rest of their break practicing and spending time together.

Oikawa is a ball of barely concealed energy when they arrive at the airport, and he is ready to burst at the seams by the time they get on the plane. His father laughs at him as his mother continuously smacks him on the arm for his behavior, but nothing is getting Oikawa down.  _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan. I wonder if he did anything while I was gone. I wonder if he missed me as much as I missed him._ He continues his litany in his head and eventually falls asleep with the help of his father. ( _"Honey, what did you do?" "I snuck some sleeping pills into his soda when he was looking out the window." "He's underage!" "Ow! Why did you do that?" "You drugged our son!"_ )

They eventually arrive at their destination, and Oikawa is still dealing with slight drowsiness. They catch a cab back home and he dazedly helps his parents carry their stuff inside the house. After a short and quiet dinner, Oikawa heads up to his room and lays down on his bed. He yawns as he closes his eyes and turns on his side, trying to get more comfortable. He starts to doze off with soft half-snores, and he snuggles further into his blankets.  _'I'll get to see Iwa-chan tomorrow'_ is his last thought before he passes out completely.

He smiles in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaああああああああアアアアアアア  
> kill my ass
> 
> this will be continued in part 3 along with part 1's eventual conclusion in order to tie the stories together.  
> please look forward to it!


End file.
